The Insidious Six (Episode)
:Looking for another article with the name Insidious Six? Check out the Insidious Six disambiguation page. The Insidious Six is the first episode of season two and the first episode in a season long story arc known as Neogenic Nightmare. This episode introduces the super villain team the Insidious Six and the villains Silvermane and Hammerhead. This episode also introduces (a pre-vampiric) Michael Morbius who later this season would become a major recurring villain. Spider-Man must battle all these threats while losing his spider powers. Plot From atop a buiding Spider-Man looks down at the people in New York City and thinks out loud that he bets everyone down there has someone that they are close to. Spider-Man then jokingly says that Bruce the gargoyle is always there for him and then web swings away. While web swinging Spider-Man mentions that he wishes he had someone prettier to talk to like Felicia Hardy or Mary Jane Watson. Hwever, Spider-Man convinces himself that no woman can commit to a guy that sneaks off to crawl on walls. As Spider-Man sticks to the wall of a near by building he loses his grip and begins to fall. However, Spider-Man is able to grab a ledge on the building before he can hit the ground. Spider-Man wonders what is going on but realizes that his powers are back. As Spider-Man starts to climb the wall again his spider powers fade once more and he falls again. However, Spider-Man's life is saved by falling into a dumpster filled with feathers. Later that night all the crime lords in New York City meet and Kingpin reports on how well their criminal activities are going. However, a crime lord called Silvermane presses a button which activates wires that bind Kingpin to his chair. As Kingpin demands to know what is going on Silvermane answers that Kingpin is losing control of his territory and that it will soon cost the Crime Cartel money. Cast Cameos Locations *New York City Items *Bruce the Gargoyle *Web shooters Continuity *At the beginning of the episode where Spider-Man tells Bruce that he doesn't have anybody close could be a reference to the end of Day of the Chameleon where Mary Jane Watson slaped Peter across the face for missing her show. *After Spider-Man says that he wishes he could talk to Felicia Hardy he remembers back to when he danced with her at the Hardy Foundation party which happened in the episode The Spider Slayer. *After Spider-Man says that he wishes he could talk to Mary Jane he remembers back to when she asked him to walk her to class in the episode The Menace of Mysterio. Trivia *The scene at the beginning where Spider-Man remembers Mary Jane talking to him at the end of The Menace of Mysterio has different dialogue then the actual episode. :*In The Menace of Mysterio, Mary Jane says "We both haven't been our selves lately. Care to walk me to class?" :*In The Insidious Six, Mary Jane says "Tiger, you just hit the jackpot again. Care to walk me to class?" Episode review Quotes "Look at 'em down there. I bet each one has somebody close. I feel so distant. I have nobody. Except you of course. Your always here for me. Your rock solid. And best of all you laugh at all my jokes. Bruce your a heck of a guy." :'-Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare